WWE Raw - Episode 1030
"WWE Raw - Episode 1030" is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Raw brand on February 18, 2013 at CajunDome in Lafayette, Louisiana. Summary about his WrestleMania title shot.]] The opens with look at The Road to WrestleMania 29 with footage from the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. Michael Cole welcomes everybody to the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. We go right to the ring and out comes John Cena. Cena says we are in the heart of Cajun country and the Road to WrestleMania is heating up. Cena says WrestleMania 29 is taking shape and talks about Jack Swagger vs. Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavyweight Championship and himself vs. The Rock for the WWE Title. He was then cut of by CM Punk who attempted to provoke the proverbial bear, recalling Cena’s defeat at Rock’s hands at WrestleMania XXVIII and his numerous losses to Punk himself. "The Rock had beat me fair and square last night and he beat you fair and square last year at WrestleMania,” Punk said. “But when we’re talking about wins and losses, you have never beat me. You have something that doesn't belong to you.” But Cena would not be quite so easily goaded. However, he did concede two points: He had never beaten Punk and he had never beaten The Rock. Cena proposes a match. If he wins, Punk crawls back in his hole and goes away. If Punk wins, Cena will give him his WrestleMania title shot. Cena says Punk talks business but he handles business. Cena wants the match right now. Punk talks it over with Paul Heyman. Punk says Cena just made the stupidest decision of his life. Punk says he will take Cena up on the offer but he won't do it here. The crowd boos. Punk wants to do it on his terms since he got screwed last night. Punk says we will do the match next week and walks out of the ring with Heyman. Cena says their match is official for next week. Cena says he will beat Punk, go to WrestleMania and then we will know the champ is here. 'Sin Cara vs. Mark Henry' .]] Sin Cara is in the ring waiting as Mark Henry makes his way out. Cara uses his athletic to against Henry, but Henry knocked him down and tosses him into the corner. Henry beats Cara up and stands on his back as the referee counts. Henry with a big splash in the corner. Cara with a kick to the face. Cara goes for another kick but Henry grabs him for a big running powerslam. Henry nails a World's Strongest Slam for the quick win. After the match, Henry roughs up Cara and goes for another slam but out comes the Great Khali. Henry drops Cara and readies for Khali. Henry slides out to the floor before they can do anything. Henry mocks Khali's dancing from ringside. Henry runs his mouth at Khali and walks off. 'No DQ Match: The Miz vs. Antonio Cesaro' Up next, The Miz will get another shot at Antonio Cesaro in a No DQ match.The bell rings and Miz unloads on Cesaro and sends him out to the floor. Miz takes the fight to the floor but Cesaro throws him into the barrier. Cesaro rams Miz shoulder first into the ring post. Miz still is taped up like he was last night. Cesaro brings it back in the ring and grabs a steel chair. Cesaro brings a kendo stick in. Cesaro whacks Miz with the stick and covers for a pin attempt. Cesaro props a steel chair up in the corner and goes back to work on Miz. Cesaro goes to ram his head into the chair but Miz counters. Cesaro fights him off but Miz rolls him up for 2. Cesaro with a kendo stick to the face for another 2 count. Cesaro uses a chair to tie up the shoulder now. Cesaro with another 2 count. Miz with a backbreaker. Cesaro turns it around again and hits uppercuts in the corner. Cesaro runs into a big boot. Cesaro cracks his knee into the chair and then gets dropped chest first into another chair. Miz locks in the Figure Four and Cesaro taps out for the non-title win. 'Dolph Ziggler vs. Alberto Del Rio' Dolph Ziggler comes out to ring with Big E Langston and AJ Lee. Ricardo Rodriguez then introduces theWorld Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio. The bell rings and here we go. Ziggler strikes first and drop kicks Del Rio. Back and forth action now. Del Rio fights back but Ziggler catches him a knee to the gut. Ziggler hits the leg drop for another pin attempt. Ziggler goes to the top but Del Rio cuts him off. Del Rio with a kick now. Del Rio with a reverse suplex from the top. They trade lefts and rights now. Del Rio runs over Ziggler with clotheslines. Del Rio with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Del Rio with a big kick to the mouth and another 2 count. More back and forth with close calls. Ziggler with forearm shots to the back and a backstabber. 2 count by Del Rio. Big E gets on the apron but Del Rio kicks his legs out. Del Rio counters Ziggler and applies the cross armbreaker for the win. After the match, Del Rio celebrates until Big E Langston runs over him. Langston yells that Del Rio's time is over. Langston lays Del Rio out with his finisher. Ziggler grabs his briefcase and goes to cash in but Ricardo grabs the briefcase and runs off with it. Big E chases Ricardo. AJ runs and grabs the dropped briefcase. She brings it back but before Dolph can cash in, Del Rio lays him out with an enziguri. Del Rio goes back to celebrating as we go to replays.